1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic control sleeve, and more particularly to an aquatic control sleeve for stilling a body of normally flowing water to enable chemical treatment of plant life accumulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recurring problem in the utilization of commercial and recreational waterways is the uncontrolled growth of underwater aquatic vegetation. The introduction of herbicidal chemical agents to control underwater aquatic vegetation is well known in the art. However, in the case of a flowing stream or flowing body of water, the herbicides do not have sufficient time to act upon the aquatic vegetation before being carried downstream by the active current. Absent any means for removing an active current from an otherwise flowing body of water, the addition of chemical agents will not be able to control the underwater vegetation.